Auburn Elf
by SophieW1708
Summary: Lúthien, handmaiden to Lord Elrond's second daughter,Aerith, meets Fili when the comapany is passing through Rivendell. Fili catches her name at dinner. Later that night Fili hears singing and follows it. He climbs a tree to see who it is but does not expect to see Lúthien getting out of the bath. They make love but before, Lúthien tells him that is legally binding, Fili accepts.


**I own nothing except my OCs,** **Lúthien and Aerith. I love THe Hobbit and hopefully this doesn't ruin it for you. Elvish is in Bold and Italic. Hope you enjoy the read. Would appreciate feedback on writing style etc.**

* * *

Being just an ordinary Elven handmaiden, I never expected to be caught up in adventure as big as the reclamation of Erebor but that one fateful night changed my life forever.

My name is Lúthien, handmaiden to Elrond's second daughter, Aerith. Although I am named after _Lúthien_ Tinúviel, daughter of Thingol, I am nothing special, just clumsy. I have known Aerith and her family for many a year and have grown to see her as my sister and I to her. My bedroom is situated in the royal wing as it is connected to Aerith's; so I can tend to her as she wishes. My room is beautiful, completely made of stone, vines and tree branches twisting through the walls and ceiling. A double bed built entirely of willow with puffy silk sheets and a feather mattress, sits in the centre of the wall, on the right as you walk through the double doors. A magnificent she-elf is carved into the headboard, my guardian as I sleep. On the opposite side of the room, open arches lead directly out to the balcony, overlooking Rivendell, the white curtains billow in the wind and allow the light to dance into the room. On the balcony there is a large round bathtub set into the floor, where I look out at all the lights that glitter in the night. Oils, lotions and perfumes sit on a shelf to the side, making the bath smell delightful.

Unusually for an elf, I am curvy and round chested but still slight and I have auburn hair that reaches my waist and blue eyes. I'm also quite shy and timid when it comes to people I do not know well.

It was any normal evening in Rivendell, but that was about to change. Out of the blue, we received a message that a group of dwarves had entered Rivendell. I followed Lindir out of the doors and we walked down the stairs together. Towards the bottom I noticed Mithrandir was with the group and wondered why he would be travelling with a group of dwarves, I looked down, and a hobbit.

"Mithrandir," Lindir greeted him.

"Ah, Lindir! And Lúthien!" Mithrandir met.

As we greeted Mithrandir, the dwarves mumbled to each other, in obvious distrust of us. But one dwarf stood still looking at me with inquisitive blue eyes. I pondered on what he was thinking.

" _ **We heard you had crossed into the Valley**_ ," Lindir informed Mithrandir.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Mithrandir insisted.

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindir explained.

"Not here? Where is he?" Mithrandir questioned.

Suddenly, elven horns sounded and a group of horsemen approached us on the bridge, among them was Lord Elrond. The dwarves huddled together, ready for attack if needed.

Thorin shouted something in Dwarfish and then, "Hold ranks!"

The horsemen circled them and Lord Elrond separated himself from the other riders.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted Mithrandir.

" _ **My friend! Where have you been?**_ " Mithrandir asked him after he bowed in respect.

" _ **We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South**_ ," Elrond explained to Mithrandir, " _ **We slew a number near the Hidden Pass**_."

Lord Elrond dismounted his horse and proceeded to hug Mithrandir in friendship.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Lord Elrond queried, "Something, or someone, has drawn them near," he held up an orc sword and showed everyone, then handed it to Lindir, who examined it.

"Ah, that may have been us," Mithrandir explained.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted as Thorin stepped forward.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin looked confused.

"You have your grandfather's bearing," Elrond clarified, "I knew Thror when he ruled over the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," Thorin countered rudely.

" _ **Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests**_ ," Lord Elrond told Lindir and I, ignoring Thorin's insult.

"What is he saying?" A dwarf piped up looking annoyed, "does he offer us insult?" This caused the entire group to become riled up.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Mithrandir explained to the disgruntled dwarf.

A discussion started up between the dwarves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on," Gloin says his demeanour changed completely.

With that Lindir and I followed Lord Elrond and Mithrandir up the stairs, the dwarves and hobbit trailed along behind us. Before long, we arrived on the dining balcony which had been set up for the evening meal. Aerith was already sat down and waiting for everyone to join her. I greeted her and then went to stand against the wall in case she needed me.

Throughout the evening, I listened to all the dwarves' conversations and chuckled to myself every now and then. I also found my gaze falling on the dwarf who had been looking at me earlier quite a lot, Fili I think I heard his name was, out of curiosity and he was actually quite good looking for a dwarf.

"Oi, Fili," I heard the dwarf, Kili say trying to get the attention of his brother, this piqued my interest and I looked over, "that elf lass over there has been staring at you all evening," they all turn to look at me, I look away quickly.

I could feel their eyes on me for a couple of minutes, until Aerith called me over to let her out of her seat. I being the clumsy elf that I am, pulled the chair out too quickly and she landed on the floor.

"My Lady!" I immediately dropped to the floor to help her up, "my deepest apologies, are you hurt?"

"No, No, I'm fine," she reassured me as she got up, "no harm done, Luthien."

My ear twitched as I heard a shuffling to my left and glanced over to see everyone looking at me and Fili staring at me intently. Embarrassed, I followed, more like shuffled after, Aerith out of the room.

After I had got Aerith ready for bed, I was off duty, so I walked into my room and began to fill the bath up for some relaxing time. As I filled the bath with perfumes and oils, I began to sing.

" _ **The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
the hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
and in the glade a light was seen,  
of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
to music of a pipe unseen,  
and light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.**_

 _ **There Beren came from mountains cold,**_  
 _ **and lost he wandered under leaves,**_  
 _ **And where the Elven-river rolled**_  
 _ **He walked alone and sorrowing.**_  
 _ **He peered between the hemlock-leaves**_  
 _ **and saw in wonder flowers of gold**_  
 _ **upon her mantle and her sleeves,**_  
 _ **and her hair like shadow following."**_

I slowly sank into the hot bath, letting the water run over my stiff joints and muscles. Steam rose all around me causing me to become shut off from everything and fall into my own world.

" _ **Enchantment healed his weary feet  
that over hills were doomed to roam;  
and forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
and grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.**_

 _ **He heard there oft the flying sound**_  
 _ **of feet as light as linden-leaves,**_  
 _ **or music welling underground,**_  
 _ **in hidden hollows quavering.**_  
 _ **Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,**_  
 _ **and one by one with sighing sound**_  
 _ **Whispering fell the beechen leaves**_  
 _ **In the wintry woodland wavering.**_

 _ **He sought her ever, wandering far  
where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
by light of moon and ray of star  
in frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
as on a hilltop high and far  
she danced, and at her feet was strewn  
a mist of silver quivering."**_

I began to get louder as I grew in confidence and let my voice flow over Rivendell. I seemed to illuminate in the darkness.

" _ **When winter passed, she came again,  
her song released the sudden spring,  
like rising lark, and falling rain,  
and melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
about her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
upon the grass untroubling.**_

 _ **Again she fled, but swift he came.**_  
 _ **Tinúviel! Tinúviel!**_  
 _ **He called her by her elvish name,**_  
 _ **and there she halted listening.**_  
 _ **One moment stood she, and a spell**_  
 _ **His voice laid on her: Beren came,**_  
 _ **and doom fell on Tinúviel**_  
 _ **that in his arms lay glistening."**_

I started to make my way out of the bath, after I had washed my hair and body, still singing.

" _ **As Beren looked into her eyes  
within the shadows of her hair,  
the trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
about him cast her shadowy hair  
and arms like silver glimmering."**_

I walked over towards the arches, feeling the wind blow the water droplets off of my naked body.

 _ **"Long was the way that fate them bore,  
o'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
yet at last they met once more,  
and long ago they passed away  
in the forest singing sorrowless."**_

As I stopped singing I turned around to look over Rivendell and suddenly saw Fili stood on the edge of my balcony, looking in awe. Quickly, I covered myself from him.

"What are you doing here, Fili?" I asked him alarmed.

"I'm sorry, My lady," he apologised for startling me, "I heard your voice from our camp and came to see who had made that beautiful and intoxicating sound."

"I'm not a lady, Fili, so there is no need in calling me one," I told him, "but you could have just come to my door."

"I wanted to see who it was first," he explained, "but I didn't expect to find you in the bath."

I blushed. Suddenly, I remembered I wasn't wearing anything.

"I-I'll just go get a slip to put on, I'm sorry for exposing myself to you," I turned around to go back in but Fili grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Don't," his blue eyes looked into mine, "you're fine as you are," I licked my lips as I looked up at him, "beautiful."

Slowly he leaned down and gently put his lips to mine. After a few seconds I began to respond. My hand gradually moved up his arms and around his neck and his found their way to my hips, but not before he slid them down the sides of my breasts and down my sides. He walked my backwards into my room and tenderly laid me down on the bed, my auburn hair fanned out behind my head. He stood in front of the bed looking down at me.

"Exquisite," he whispered.

Climbing on the bed, he bent down and kissed me, running his hands down my body. I felt his manhood pressing against my leg and immediately my clit started throbbing. He ground into me.

"Mmmm," I moaned, as he began kissing my neck.

I slid his shirt off of his back and he went to undo his trousers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, "It's legally binding, we'll be married."

"I've never been surer about anything in my entire life," he said as he kissed me.

He ground into me again, I responded by pushing his trousers down. As they moved down his legs, I moved down with them until I reached his pulsating cock. I took him into my mouth and began sucking, rotating my tongue around his head and shaft, gliding it up and down. I gradually took all of his member into my mouth and deep throated him.

"Oohhhhhh, Lúthien," Fili moaned.

Slowly, I began to lift my mouth off of his rock hard cock and move my way back up his body, kissing up is stomach and chest, leaving the occasional love bite every now and then. Once I had reached his face, he parted my legs, looked at me in reassurance and slid himself into my hot core.

"Fuck," I said as I bit my lip in pleasure.

He allowed me to adjust to his size. Surprisingly big for a dwarf's I must say. Looking up at him, he took that as the signal that I was ready for him to move. And move he did. He plunged into me, pounding fiercely. What followed was a series of moans and 'Oh my's' from both of us as we made love like it was our last night alive.

Catching Fili off guard, I flipped us both over so that I was now on top, straddling him.

"I didn't realise you were that strong," Fili chuckled. I giggled in response as I began to ride him.

Moving my body in figure of eight patterns, backward and forwards and up and down; Fili grabbed onto my hips, thrusting vigorously form bellow me.

"Oh!" I yelled, feeling Fili's cock hit my g-spot, the felling of an orgasm building up in me, "I'm going to come!"

With that Fili flipped me over and onto my knees. He pounded into me, hitting my spot every time as his balls swung into my clit making me shake.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" I moaned loudly.

"Come for me, My Love!" Fili yelled as I felt him shaking as well, him also nearing his climax.

As he thrusted into me we both stared moaning in sync.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohh, Ohhh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhhhhhhh," we climaxed at the same time. The world went fuzzy and all I felt was immense pleasure; I was in bliss.

Fili pulled out of me, making cum drip out of me and we both fell onto the bed.

Exhausted.

"That was the best wedding I've ever witnessed," Fili breathed heavily.

"Mmm," I murmured, hardly able to speak.

"I love you, My- now- Wife," Fili smiled.

" _ **I love you too**_ ," I said and Fili kissed my forehead in understanding.

"Goodnight, My Love," Fili whispered.

"Goodnight," I replied as I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

When Thorin found out he was angry and Fili had to beg for his forgiveness and explained that it was love at first sight. Eventually, he forgave us but by that time, they had to leave to continue with their quest. Little did they know, I had followed behind them, armed with a bow and two swords.

And Fili just thought I was quite strong. He was wrong.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it. Left it on a bit of a cliff hanger so I can take the story onward. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
